


this is home

by stories_and_thyme



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu Week 2020, Comfort, Fluff, Home, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post P5R, Post-Canon, Shuake Week 2020, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Vaguely a Song Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme
Summary: " If you had told Akechi during his teenage years that not only would he be alive at nearly thirty but he would be happily married to the man of his dreams he would have scoffed at you. "A snapshot of a morning in the Akechi-Kurusu household. For Shuake Week 2020 ( Home )
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	this is home

**Author's Note:**

> song: this is home by cavetown  
> wattpad (if u don't wanna support ao3): https://www.wattpad.com/984278862-shuake-week-2020-this-is-home-day-5

Sunlight filtered into the bedroom gently and slowly, like the beginning of a spring rain shower. With fluttering eyelashes, Akechi awoke, his chest tight with emotion. He blinked a few more times and felt a teardrop fall from his eyes.

He couldn’t believe it was home. This was his.

Rolling over on his side he stared at his husband who was still fast asleep, his black curls framing his face beautifully. If you had told Akechi during his teenage years that not only would he be alive at nearly thirty but he would be happily married to the man of his dreams he would have scoffed at you.

He would have sneered and asked if you were making a slight at him. He would have been unbelievably hostile to the idea because let’s be real, monsters like him don’t deserve love. He knew that.

But here he was basking in the morning sunrise as light poured into his shared bedroom with Akira.

They had just moved into a new condo space in Kichijoji not far from the Jazz Jin and the house was still a mess but Akechi figured his husband deserved some rest and merely waited for him to naturally stir.

It took a while but it was okay. After all, the brunette found it rather calming to watch his love sleep. The mellow inhale and exhale of Akira brought peace of mind to him. Akira Kurusu was very much still here. He was very much right next to Akechi and was still breathing.

He was safe.

Eventually, the raven woke up. A smile gracing his lips he said softly, “Morning Goro…”

“Good Morning Akira,” he responded, cupping his partner’s cheek. “Do you want a morning kiss?”

“I could kiss you always and forever, my wish.” And it was true.

They weren’t teenagers anymore-- there were no more world-ending events causing them to rush every moment they had together-- so languidly they clasped their lips together. Just like it’s the first time Akechi felt electricity spike through him.

They kissed lazily for a while, the morning passing them by as they spent time in each other’s arms. But like all things it had to come to an end.

Morgana yelped from outside the bedroom door, “You better be decent in there! I’m getting hungry and I’m tired of waiting!”

Akechi grimaced. Jesus, how long were cats supposed to live again? “Go feed your mangy mutt,” he said as he untangled himself from the other man.

“Uhg, I think mutts are only for dogs Goro,” Akira said but pulled himself out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom to do the task.

Leaving Akechi alone with his thoughts the older man’s mind wandered into the distance. He vaguely thought about all the places he had lived in his life. The list was long. Some buildings he was in for mere days, others for years, the stability of his placement always in question when he was in the foster care system.

If you asked him what made a house a home he couldn’t tell you personally. His mother raised him until her passing in a tiny one-bedroom apartment but that wasn’t home. It wasn’t warm and it lacked any personality. It was merely four walls and a roof.

He had never felt at home no matter where he was-- not until the day he met Akira. The day Akira had dared to waltz into his life like he belonged right by his side as his equal was the day everywhere felt like home.

Leblanc, the Jazz Jin, the aquarium, anywhere and everywhere he visited with Akira was home. But wasn’t home supposed to be a place? A building? Could it be a person?

Who cared?

“Hey,” Akira cut into his thoughts, getting back into the bed and under the covers. “What are you thinking about?”

He could be honest now, no one would fault him for being vulnerable. He wasn’t a child anymore, he could speak his mind. “You.”

“Oh, all good things,” he asked as he wrapped his arms from behind Akechi.

“Yes of course all good things you idiot.”

The younger man hummed into his lover’s neck, pleased with the answer, and planted a kiss atop his collar. “I love you,” he said.

Even after all these years, the admission turned Akechi’s face bright red. He sputtered out, “Um, thank you.”

Akira laughed. “We christened this house yesterday and you didn’t even bat an eyelash but I say I love you and you turn into a blushing schoolgirl,” he sighed fondly. “You are so cute.”

“I’m a grown fucking man. I'm not cute, damnit."

“Oh I know you’re fucking,” Akira chuckled again.

Akechi jabbed a sharp, boney elbow into his husband's side. “What are you, in high school? Stop being vulgar…”

“Ow…”

“You’ve handled worse,” he said dismissively.

“Yeah,” Akira agreed, “So have you.” His eyes roam Akechi’s form seemingly aimlessly but the brunette knows what he is looking at.

Scars.

Akechi’s body was littered with scars and poorly healed gashes. Some of them came from adults with tempers, others came from fellow kids being too rough, a few came from Goro’s own clumsiness and many of them were self-inflicted.

It took a while for him to admit it but Akechi had a problem. He was reckless with his life and everyone could see it. The number of times he allowed himself to get thrown into walls in the metaverse or talked back in the real world only to receive a mean backhand from Shido was incredible.

He was exceptionally neglectful with his life and his skin was permanently marred to prove it.

There were a few sets of scars that he was grateful for, however, and in that were the couple below his chest. They were faded and well-healed but he can still make out the faint cuts. He remembers the post-surgery care well.

Shido had taken great care of him post-surgery, not because he truly cared, but to ensure that Akechi would hold up his end of the pact. Akechi approached him under the guise of a deal. Shido would help the boy transition and in return, Akechi would do his bidding in the metaverse.

Akira traced the scars tenderly. “I love you,” he said again.

“I love you too,” Goro smiled. “Now when are we going to continue unpacking?”

“Nhg,” Akira groaned and pressed more kisses down his husband’s neck. “Noon. We’ll start unpacking at noon. Let me enjoy a lazy morning in our new home, my wish.”

And of course, Akechi couldn’t help but indulge him. After all, homes were meant for relaxation. Closing his eyes with the sun from the window on his face and the heat of Akira engulfed around him Akechi drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you liked this work! I would love feedback on how to improve my writing so please :)  
> Also check my other fanfictions in the persona 5 series!


End file.
